


tan

by unicornball



Series: Colors [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, DWRColorsChallenge, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Sam's stomach sinks when he sees the tan fabric floating on the water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Tan  
> tan (/tan/)
> 
> a pale tone of yellowish-brown color.
> 
> _I went the obvious with this one—Cas’ trenchcoat. A drabble that is loosely focused on 7.17 ‘The Born-Again Identity’. It's from Sam's POV because why not._
> 
> _(BTW, I_ ❤ _that 'Castiel's Trenchcoat' is a tag.)_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Sam's stomach sinks when he sees the tan fabric floating on the water. Dean stares at it. Sam can see Dean fighting for composure, his hitched breathing and blinking hard.

He turns a little when Dean wades into the brackish water, giving his brother some privacy as he pulls the sodden trenchcoat from the water.

Sam knows Dean transfers it from car to car. The dirty tan fabric folded neatly, carefully placed in every trunk. Far back. He sees it but he's careful not to mention it. He knows Dean isn't ready to talk about it.

If he'll ever be.


End file.
